Our Two Worlds
by ForeverAnnabethChase
Summary: When Abby Storm goes on a quest to California to find a very powerful demigod, she does'nt expect to find her long lost sister, Lilac, who is VERY diffrent now. And... Roman? Abby and Lilac are startled to find eachother, and realize that to save the world, they must bring their two very diffrent worlds together. Join them on their quest and fight for survival.
1. We Go on a Quest to Find a Half-Blood

_**A/N: So, this is a story based off of PJO, about a girl named Abigail Brookyn Starfire. She was taken away when she was two, and always remembered Lilac, her sister. She was taken to Camp Half-Blood. But never heard about Lilac again. Be Prepared for some MAJOR AWESOMENESS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did, but nope nope nope. :-(**_

_**Warning: I drew another llama!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**ABBY STEPPED OFF THE BUS WITH MY**_a right behind her. She was on a mission to retrieve a new half-blood. Heather Mae Riles. Mya was her best friend, so it was great Mya could come to. That helped. Abby knew that it would be hard, even with both of them, alone, it could have been impossible. "Thanks for coming, Mya." Abby said as they walked into Stone Bridge High. "Yeah, I'm just glad you let me!" Mya replied, and Abby smiled. "Of couse." They walked in silence, then Abby asked, "How will we find her?" They ran into a girl. "Like that?" Mya replied. The girl looked panicked. "Wh-who? Never mind I- I have to go!"

"Wait! Why are you running?" Abby asked. A drachnae appeared. "That!" Abby drew her sword. Mya pulled out a dagger. "Wait, what?" Heather gasped. The drachnae was dead soon. "Heather Mae Riles, we need to go. Please trust us, we can explain on the way, we've talked to your mother. She told you your father was dead, I belive? He's not. You, my friend, are a half-blood. A demigod. Now, we need to get out of here before another drachnae comes!" Heather nodded tensly. "O-okay." They all ran out, and Abby called her pegasus, Storm Spirit. They were flying soon, and Heather asked, "Your parents are okay with this?" Mya nodded. Abby said, "My only family is Poseidon. My mother is dead, my sister... I have'nt seen her in fourteen years, and my brother died eleven years ago."

"Oh. Depressing."

"Yeah. A little." Abby smiled. "So, anyways, we're half-bloods, and what that means, is that one of our parents is a mortal, and that would be your mom, and one is a Greek, or Roman, God. Like Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades. Athena, Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus. Those guys." Mya smiled and nodded. "Those guys that try to make our lives suck as much as possible!" Abby laughed in agreement. "Uh... what?" Heather asked. "Never mind.." that made Abby and Mya laugh harder. Soon they stopped at Camp Half-Blood, and they heard music. _Hit me with your best shot _by Pat Benatar was playing. One of the Apollo campers wad sining along, and as it came to the melody, a Hephaestus camper lit himself on fire and screamed, "FIRE AWAY!" That made everybody around them laugh as the Apollo camper was startled and shot long. "Well then. Sorry you had to see that... anyway." Mya murmured. "That was Leo, and Ethan. Leo prefers to do that to Frank, but he's visiting his Grandmother. Who, at least according to Percy and Hazel, lives... over the river and through the woods. They seemed pretty serious, too. That kind of worried me." Heather laughed. "I think I'll like this place just fine."

"Well, thats good!" Abby replied. "Now, heres the best part- lunch!"

Heather was fun to hang out with, and enjoyed lots of things, like archery the most, but also swimming and pegasus riding like Abby. But, as it turned out, Heather was a daughter of Apollo. _Shame, _Abby thought. _I'd love to have a sister to hang out with! Somebody to do everything with... but Heather and I can still hang out, and Mya and I are so close, we're practically sisters... what ever happened to Lilac, anyway? She was already twelve. She would be... wow. Twenty two. Wow. Lilac... where are you? Where did I go, or who took ME here... and left you? Wow. Am I really rambling in my THOUGHTS? Thats a bit sad. Even for me. _Abby quickly shook her head. "Okay, Abby, whats your plan for today? You dont know? Well then you'd better go find out!" Abby shook her head in disbelief as she realized she was going crazy, talking to herself.

Abby found out she had another mission planned for today. She had to take Storm Spirit to California, and see if she could find this one crazy powerful demigod Jaz sensed when she'd visited last week. Jaz was never wrong. They had to find this half-blood. So Abby set off to try and find a half-blood, using only that small peice of information. Some confidence booster for the quest, huh?

She arrived at California shortly, and set off, leaving Stormi behind. She followed a powerful sense, and then stopped in front of a big school building. The half-blood she needed was just inside this building...

**And on that half-cliffie...**

_**For all you awesome Heroes of Olympus geeks... in the song Halo by Beyoncé.. it says, 'I could be your saving grace' wow, anybody else get that little click? On that happy note- R&R plz, so I can get little ideas to fill my happy little brain filled with rainbows, marshmallows, and unicorns and Percy. :-)**_


	2. I Meet My Long Lost Sister

_**A/N: Hello! I am going to die of joy! I got my first PM, and my first review! Yayyyyy! Anyway, I drew another llama so watch out! Having a great day, which is good, as it is Christmas Eve, so Merry Christmas! Have a good time- **_

_**OR ELSE.**_

_**Another little disclaimer: I still don't own anything. *sigh.***_

_**Chapter 2- I Meet My Long Lost Sister**_

Abby stepped into the building. Maybe going alone was'nt a great idea, but its not like she had time to wait. Abby could'nt figure out how she would find this kid, anyway. Abby walked through the hallway. Maybe she would just run into a girl with a really strong aura? "Oof!" Abby bumped into a girl. With a really strong aura. Oh, the irony. "Hi, I'm..." Abby trailed off. The girl had long brown hair, with choppy ends, she had electric blue eyes, and was smiling, even though Abby had just bumped into her. More strangly? She looked just like Abby. "Oh... whats your name?" Abby asked. "Uh, well my name is Lilac. But, people call me Skylar now." Abby paused. "Whats your name?" Skylar asked. "Abigail. Abigail Storm." Skylar gasped. "Wait-so-you're?" Abby nodded. "But... if you're Lilac, you went missing twelve years ago? And... Mom gave me to some random man... who took me to a camp." Skylar nodded. "I was recruited as a hunter of Artemis. I'm immortal now, so I'll never age. Or die. Unless killed in battle. Fun, right?" Abby laughed. "Why Skylar?" She asked. "Well, Mom chose the name Lilac. Mom never cared though. Father wanted to call me Skylar. So I went with Skylar. So, Abigail-"

"Abby."

"Okay, Abby, did you go to Camp Half-Blood? Because you said you went to a camp." Skylar asked. "Yeah. I was pretty much raised there. So, its home." Abby replied. Skylar nodded. "Okay. That makes sense. But why are you here?"

"Well I was sort of on a mission to take you back to Camp Half-Blood- but I did'nt know it was you! All I knew was that there was a strong half-blood around here..." Then Skylar seemed to realize something. "Well... actually, that might not be a good idea... see, I'm a daughter of Neptune. Of Poseidon. But I'm Roman, and you're Greek. Not a great combo." Abby shook her head. "Please? I just met you!" Skylar gave a small smile. "Okay, but if we put the world in danger, it's your fault!" Abby laughed. "Okay, okay. Come on."

"You say that Skylar is your sister?" Chiron asked. "Yup."

"Well, then this is a great celebration! But she is Roman?"

"Yup."

"Then thats a bit more difficult... well, as long as nobody finds out, she may stay as long as she is not needed s a hunter. Then she'll probably be off, but never fear, she will be coming back. She would'nt leave you, now that she's found you, after twelve years of being apart." Abby nodded. "Thanks, Chiron." He smiled. "Any time, Abby."

"So I can stay?" Skylar asked as Abby walked out of the big house with a huge grin. "Nope- but its taco tuesday!"

"What?"

"Just kidding. Its hamburgers. But yes- you can stay as long as you like."

"And... now I'm just confused."

"My pleasure." Abby and Skylar laughed. They walked for a while, matching their strides. Soon they came to the canoe lake. "Wow. This is beautiful!" Skylar murmured. "Yeah. Its more beautiful underneath!" Abby pulled Skylar with her and jumped into the lake. Skylar seemed suprised. Abby laughed. "Sky, you're a daughter of Poseidon! Neptune.. same guy. You can breath and whatever underwater, you know?"

"Nope. Did'nt know that. Good to know. Wow. It really is more beautiful down here!" Skylar seemed impressed. "Glad you like it- now, once again, its time for the best part- lunch!" Skylar laughed, and together they shot up towards the surface. "It'll be great to have somebody to talk to and sit with at lunch, instead of just being alone." Abby noticed as they sat down. "You sit alone?" Skylar asked. "Why?"

"We sit by our godly parents. I'm- I was- the only child of Poseidon. So I sat alone." Abby told her. "Oh. How fun." Abby smiled. "Yup."

After lunch, they headed down to the stables. They saw some pegasi. Skylar and Abby had a deep conversation with them, involving a argument about which was better- root beer or pepsi- and a few stolen sugar cubes. Eventually, though, they had to get down to buisness. They taught a few kids how to ride pegasi, and flew a couple laps with the older kids, which ended up as a race. Then they sat down for dinner, and headed to the campfire. They sang along, and roasted marshmallows, and then Skylar was intoduced to Capture the Flag

_**Sorry, no cliffie, and that was pretty short. Forgive me. :-( anyway, I figured I should try to update now, if I can. I have to go to my aunts, 'cause... ITS CHRISTMAS EVE! YAY! Well, I updated my other story, Destiny Calling, pretty well, but I have to go RIGHT NOW, so I kinda ran out of time to make this longer. I will try to make it longer next time, promise! :-) forgiven?**_

_**Thx! R&R, plz!**_

_**~ForeverAnnabethChase~**_


	3. We Ride Happy the Dragon

_**A/N: R&R! Enjoy! This WILL be a short chapter... but may I remind u its Christmas, and I have better things to do?**_

_**Disclaimer!: I WANNA OWN IT ALL! (But I don't...) XD**_

_**Thanks y'all! :-)**_

_**Chapter 3 A Game of Capture the Flag**_

Skylar had no clue how to play capture the flag. It ahould be simple, right? Nope. Abby had to spend fifteen minutes explaining it all. Finally Skylar seemed to get it. So they walked into the forest, shoved their armor on. They were on the blue team, so they tromped through the woods, trying to find their teammates. Skylar tugged on Abby's shirt, and pointed. Abby looked, and saw a red flag. They slowly walked up the hill. A boy jumped from the bushes. Skylar swung her sword. Abby defended from the attank. Together they took him out pretty quickly. Abby parried and swiped, working with Skylar like they'd been fighting side by side forever. They should've been. Abby lunged for the flag, and they both grabbed it, laughing. They'd won the game! They grabbed it and stood up. Their teammates congradulated them, and marveled at how quickly they'd won. Chiron appeared at the top of the hill, and pointed at them, then to the Big House. They both jogged up to the large building. Chiron waved them inside. "Girls, the Gods have sent me a message and... what are you doing?" _City Lights _by Bridgit Mendler had come on the small radio, and as the catchy tune to the melody came on Abby stepsided along. "Uh, sorry. Continue." Chiron explained that the gods had sent a message saying to save the world they had to unite the Greeks and Romans. "Have fun." He stood up to go. "Wait! How do we get there?" Skylar asked. Chiron smiled. "Talk to Leo Valdez about that."

Turns out they were riding a large bronze dragon named Happy. Sorry- FESTUS. Huh. Riding off to save the world on Happy the Dragon. Abby got the feeling if anything hallened to Festus, this Leo Valdez kid would tear them apart. Festus knew the way, so all they had to do was sit back, and w,enjoy the ride. They took off, and talked for a few hours, bit finally grew tired, and fell asleep.

Abby woke up to a slow decent. They were landing by a large feild, filled with Romans. Three stepped foreward, and as they landed the girl with dark brown hair said, "Greetings,- wait, who are you?" She looked back at the two boys, who just shrugged. "We're Abby and Skylar Storm. Apparently, to save the world, we need to bring the Romans and Greeks together. Whee." The girl nodded. "I'm Reyna." She told them, and walked away. "You new? We go to Camp Half-Blood. Or have we just never met?"

"I don't know. I've like, always lived there, so... Skylar is new though. Hunter of Artemis." The other boy cocked his head. "And you don't know me? Or want to kill me?" Skylar shook her head, confused. "Okay.." he sounded skeptical. "Who are you?" Abby asked. "I'm Jason Grace."

"And I'm Percy Jackson."

_**Bam! That what you all wanted? Merry Christmas! And I hope u R&R! :-D THX!**_


	4. Please Read Important Notice!

_**A/N: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER SORRY!**_

_**What this is is me having a terrible case of writers block. For both my storys right now I am at a horrible stand still with absolutly zero ideas! I will be posting this on Destiny Calling and Our Two Worlds, and I would like to inform you my third story is coming out! It is called So We Meet Again and is about ten years after BoO where they are all grown up and have kids. They happen to meet up and soon they realize the world is in danger so they see the need for a quest! Wow I use the letter E a lot... anyway sice I have writers block this is my plea for help! Read my latest chapter, then tell me in a review! What do YOU think should happen? This is called a Audience Participation chapter- I will sometimes post at the end- next is a AudienceParticipation chapter! That means you tell me what YOU want! If I choose YOUR idea, I will give you a shout-out, use your idea, read one of your storys, PM you if I am super impressed! I will give u a fav and a reveiw as well! I will pick three winners, folks,and tell you the name of the story I read! Thx, and plz participate! I cannot post my next chapter until I have ten contstants! Thx!**_


	5. We are not Prepared

_**I feel as if this story is going no where! Aaaah! Well, PLEASE r&R i need ideas. Thx.**_

_**Disclaimer: do I LOOK like Rick to you? Didnt think so.**_

_**Chapter 4.**_

_"You said you need to bring them together?" _Percy asked. "Yeah... It seems like they already are friends, though." Abby replied. Skylar nodded. "Yeah... Reyna didnt seem very suspicious." Jason nodded. "Yeah. Thats pretty much why we are here. Perce and I are Greeks. Do you think instead of getting rid of a rivalry, we just need to, you know, litteraly bring them together? Take a couple of Romans with you? Why are you doing this, anyway?"

"To save the world?" Abby replied.

"Why does the world need saving?" Jason asked. Skylar shrugged. "Because... wow. We didnt actually get that much information did we?" Abby laughed and shook her head. "Nope. Suppose we'll come prepared next time!" Jason grinned. "Fifteen years I've been a demigod- never once have I come anywhere prepared. Trust me- not being ready is just part of being a half-blood."

_Oh, you dont like line breaks? Oh well. This is one!_

Festus was soon taking six demigods back. Abby, Skylar, Percy, Jason, Dakota, Gwen, and Winter. Winter was a new demigod, but it was always useful to have more hands, and the Romans were a bit busy right about now, so thisnwas about as many hands as they were going to get. As they flew back to CHB, they talked.

"So we have no clue why the world is in danger?" Winter asked.

"Correct."

"Yet we are going on a life threatening mission to save it?"

"Correct."

"Well, how do we know what we need to do to managw to save the world?"

"Well, thats why we're going to Olympus, right?" Abby sighed. Winter finally gave in and they continued along for a while. They heard Jason and Percy laughing about something, but after listening in on something about Olive trees, and pizza, they'd all pretty much decided to let them do their thing, and not listen. All it did was confuse them. Abby must have forgotten though, and made the mistake of listening.

"All I'm saying is, Diet Pepsi has to flavor!"

"And Diet Coke is like, really bad for you!"

"Well, why are we even arguing over this?"

"I dont know!"

They both started laughing at Percys realization. "When do you ever know?" Jason asked. Percy grinned. "Never. But ignorance is bliss! So i must be much happier then you." He smirked. Jason laughed. "In your dreams!" Abby tuned them out again, confuzzled. Soon they landed on Half-Blood Hill and comtinued foreward to the Empire State Building. Soon, they would find out what this was all about.

_**Let me explain why that was the shortest chapter in the world- because I realized that I messed all this up, this story makes no sense, I dont even have a beta (job opening- who wants it?!) And im going NO WHERE. So, I may discontinue, it may be up for Adoption, or you can R&R to give me ideas, please go with thay third option! Also, I need a beta, please. If you would like that job, just tell me. I'll tell you when I get one... I figured I hadnt updated in a long while and you all deserved some progress. PLEASE R&R! The purpose of this was not a cahpter, it was to get help for my failed story... i just added a ITTY BITTY chapter in- please help!**_


End file.
